


teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

by alongwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alpha Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongwinter/pseuds/alongwinter
Summary: “Stiles,” Derek grunted, “It’s September 1st.”“Happy Halloween!” Stiles yelled, whizzing by him again as he put up another bat sticker on their front window.





	teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:  
> A: "happy halloween!"  
> B: "it's JUNE"

Derek was tired, ready to come home after a long day at work. The grease was still stuck to his hands, no matter how hard he scrubbed them in the backroom sink. Stiles liked his hands like this, the calloused pads rough against his own soft skin as they lay in bed together at night, but as he looked down all he saw was tainted flesh he didn’t want anywhere near his boy. 

Sometimes, when he was stressed, he got in these moods where he was insecure and questioning of everything around him. Specifically, his relationship with Stiles. His partner took it in stride, as always, and never failed to make him feel better at the end of a really hard day. It was difficult for both of them, but he made it up to his boy with anything he could ever want, pleading for Stiles to let him take care of him too. He always gave in, despite his protests ( _"It's not like it's a hardship, Der," Stiles had said once, "You don't need to repay me."_ )

Derek loved him for it even more every day.

As he pulled up to the house, he heard a beat coming from inside that was slightly odd and off tempo. Unloading his small bag from the back, he trudged up the porch stairs, a frown on his face. His mood left him defenseless for most things, but nothing they’ve seen or done would’ve ever prepared him for the current situation inside their home. 

The smell of fresh baked sugar cookies wafted in from the kitchen, followed by the same song on repeat as it traveled very loudly through the house. Stiles came running out of the closet suddenly, armed with plastic ghosts and window stickers. His bunched up zombie socks were slick on the hardwood floors as he slid to drop the items on the couch before heading back towards the closet at a pretty high speed. 

"What are you doing? Why are you blasting the song from that movie with the skeleton guy?" Derek asked. 

"Decorating, getting into the spirit of the holidays. Did you know tribes in modern day Germany and France used to wear animal heads and skins to connect with the spirits? Oh, and jack-o-lantern's were made of beets, turnips, and potatoes, not pumpkins. What does it look like I'm doing, Sourwolf?"

“Stiles,” Derek grunted, “It’s September 1st.”

“Happy Halloween!” Stiles yelled, whizzing by him again as he put up another bat sticker on their front window. This is getting to be too much, Derek thought. 

“It is very much not Halloween. It’s not even October.”

“That is not the spirit I’m looking for, big guy. Any time, any second could be halloween if we just stuck our minds to it!”

Derek smirked softly, eyes going fond as Stiles ran past him yet again. He reached his arm out, tugging him to a stop and into his chest. He nuzzled into his damp temple before pulling back for a quick welcome-home kiss. Stiles leaned into the touch, letting Derek handle most of his body weight. 

"I don't think that's how established holiday's work, but alright. Whatever you want. Hey, d idn’t you have work today?”

“I made those cookies you told me your mom used to make,” Stiles whispered against his cheek, pressing a delicate kiss there as he deflected the question.

Derek whined, pressing his nose against Stiles’ throat. Nuzzling each other affectionately, they washed the scent of the world away until it was just them. Derek’s eyes flashed red as they mixed, smelling like _home, pack,_ and _mate_. His wolf howled in content. Stiles, pulling back and giving him a knowing look, smiled at him softly. 

"You know, Halloween used to be considered a good day to find your soulmate. They did fortune telling games, and bobbing for apples was supposed to be a way of picking out the perfect lover. Good thing I've already found mine, right?"

Derek looked down and smiled softly as he continued, "Let's go get you some cookies and we can talk about your day, okay?"

He pulled the boy in for another kiss, mumbling affirmations on his lips. 


End file.
